Aoyama Shunsuke
Aoyama Shunsuke (青山俊介) was a player of Raimon's second team, and later for the first team in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. In the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series, he is a supporting character. He plays as midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A logical soccer player. He never fails to analyze himself after games."'' Appearance Aoyama has short, black hair and has black eyes. He is seen wearing the Raimon school uniform, the Raimon second team uniform and the Raimon first team uniform. When compared to most team members, he is short. Personality He seems to care about his friend, Ichino Nanasuke a lot and is seen to be with him most of the time in the series. He also cares about soccer with his friend. Plot (GO) Aoyama was originally part of Raimon's second team. His team was badly beaten, then afterwards they watched how Matsukaze Tenma would fight against Tsurugi and thought that he was finally making progress. Both Ichino and him were suprised when Matsukaze was able to block Tsurugi's Death Sword since that was the hissatsu that brought down their team. But it can be seen afterwards that he quit along his friend Ichino Nanasuke after his team was single-handedly beaten by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Though he is shown to have no choice along with Ichino but to quit since most of the members where all quitting. Though after they quit, he is seen along with Ichino on the corridors and saw that some were about to join the Raimon team but decided not to because they stated that the soccer team was weak to which Ichino got angry because they didn't know anything about Fifth Sector to which Aoyama stated there's nothing they can do. Although he said this, he still cares about Raimon as he went to watch the match Raimon had against Teikoku along with Ichino in Episode 15. Like his best friend Ichino, he also was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. In Episode 18, both Ichino and he played soccer (in which they were having fun), they were spotted by Shindou and the three of them talked about the match Raimon had with Teikoku. After some thinking about their talk with Shindou, both Ichino and him, have decide to play for Raimon in Episode 19 . In Episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering Raimon. They commented when Endou chose Tenma as the goalkeeper and they learned that Endou did it so that Tenma's keshin can be released. In the end, Raimon won with 3-2. In Episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. Aoyama wasn't able to steal the ball from Johnny Autumn since he used Fujin no Mai to get past Aoyama. In Episode 22, he sits on the bench against Gassan Kunimitsu, though when Kirino was removed in the match, both Ichino and Aoyama got nervous since either the two of them would be switched, but no one was switched. Later, they understood the reason why Kirino was removed. In the end again, Raimon won with 3-2. In Episode 31, he was seen talking with Ichino and Amagi. .]]In Episode 35, he played with Raimon against Genei Gakuen. It is the first time when he played in the Holy Road. Kurama then wishes the best of luck for Aoyama. He uses Presto Turn to pass one of Genei Gakuen's players to which everyone was amazed and Tenma stated that Presto Turn was one of Shindou's hissatsu. Ichino comments that ever since they joined Raimon again, he along with Aoyama has trained harder to cope up with the others. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back and he was also happy when the rest of the second team return. He and Ichino returned to the second team temporary for a match against the first Team. Because of Tenma not being able to command the team easily, while Ichino is able to control the 2nd team much better, Raimon's first team is having a hard time against the second team. Even Aoyama was able to steal the ball from Nishiki Ryouma. In Episode 44, he and Ichino replaced Hamano Kaiji and Hayami Tsurumasa and used Britannia Cross to pass Bannin no Tou Rook W to which shocked Yamato since they used only a hissatsu to pass through a keshin. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, he was seen joining the Tennis club with Hayami and had forgotten about the soccer club like the others. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Yuuichi, Tenma and Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. ]]In Episode 6, he, Ichino and Hamano wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Hayami in the match. When Tenma passed to Aoyama, Aoyama got inmediatly hurt by Dorimu. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Aoyama quited the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Both him and Ichino Nanasuke came with the bus and later was gassed with sleeping gas. Later during the match started. They tried to rescue Aoi who was actually captured. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' (GO Game) *'OF Britannia Cross' (Anime, with Ichino)' ' *'OF Presto Turn' *'DF Thief Eye' (GO Game) *'SK Gakushuu' (GO Gane) Trivia *Aoyama has the same seiyuu as Zaizen Touko, Mahoro Tadashi (young), Manto and Kurama Norihito. *Ao "青" in his surname mean "Blue" while "yama" "山" mean mountain, and then Aoyama could mean "Blue Mountain". While "俊" from "'Shun'suke' could mean "Goodness". *So far in all game cutscenes in the Inazuma Eleven GO where the First Raimon team is shown, Ichino and Aoyama are the 2 only other members that are not shown when the whole Raimon team appears (except for the credits scenes). *Both Ichino and Aoyama are always seen to be together no matter what situation or location. **At the same time, they are both best of friends, because of this, their togetherness can be compared to Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith. **The only time where Ichino and Aoyama were not seen together was when the timeline was altered in Episode 1 of Chrono Stone in which Ichino was with Kirino instead, while Aoyama was with Hayami instead. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Aoyama ended up joining the Tennis Club, which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. **This also goes to show that if there is no soccer club, he wouldn't have been bestfriends with Ichino , which shows that because of this, he's friends with Hayami instead. Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO Category:Wood Character Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Reserves Category:Protagonist Category:Boys